


Pacifier

by cerberusrook



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bedtime, Cuddles, Fluff, HisoIllu Week, Hisoillu fluff, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, Hunter x Hunter fluff, M/M, Soft Hisoillu, Spooning, hisoillu, mlm, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerberusrook/pseuds/cerberusrook
Summary: A little oneshot I wrote in celebration of Hisoillu week!
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146





	Pacifier

Illumi’s phone flashed 5:55 AM. He turned it off and sat it down on his bedside table gingerly, as to not wake up the sleeping person beside him. He sighed, relaxing his posture. Illumi hadn’t meant to wake up so early.

He shivered from a cold breeze as goosebumps crept up his arms. Illumi pulled the covers up to his chest. He was wearing a loose green tank top, a poor choice for a winter night. He needed warmth. He felt so cold.

Looking over to the sleeping magician beside him, Illumi felt safe. He lied down, covering his body with the cream-colored comforter. He scooted to his right until he rested against Hisoka. Illumi put his arm around the other’s waist, careful not to wake him. 

Illumi felt happy spooning an unknowing Hisoka. The action left a warm sensation in his heart, and Illumi’s lips curved upwards slightly, knowing that he would be able to do this again and again, for eternity.

Illumi realized... he loved Hisoka dearly. 

Illumi sniffed silently and smelt the familiar scent of Hisoka’s bubblegum shampoo. He reveled in this moment. Hisoka was completely vulnerable. Illumi could do anything, even murder Hisoka.

But... Illumi found that he didn’t want to do anything of the such to Hisoka. All Illumi wanted to do was hug him. He wanted to hold him tightly in his arms and keep him away from danger. He would protect Hisoka from everything bad. He would do anything for Hisoka. Give me the word, he thought, and I will obey.

And as thoughts about Hisoka continued to swirl around in Illumi’s head, he fell asleep, pacified by his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! *sob* they’re so cute...


End file.
